The End - A Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic
by goldentrashbag
Summary: Both Adrien and Marinette knew that one day they would have to give up their superhero personas - but as tragically as this? Contains an identity reveal


A/N I highly recommend that you listen to this song while reading this fic, partly because it will make you ball your eyes out, mostly because it's what inspired me to write this.

Link:  watch?v=hdNPpAPi-SM

Search on Youtube if link doesn't work: The Night We Met Piano Version

Now, let's get on with the story!

Ladybug stood there. Still. Sad. Devastated that it had to end like this. The moon shone on her face as her hair was being touched by the slightest breeze. Opposite her stood her partner in crime: The Black Cat. The flirty, mischevious boy who she had grown on over the three years they had been fighting crime together now had nothing less than a sad look on his face. Disappointed, even. They both knew what they had to do. They weren't happy about it.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Ugh," Marinette scoffed while studying a science book, "Why do I have to do this?"

She leaned back in her office chair. Homework was the bane of her existence. She placed her forehead in her hand and sat for a few minutes, silent.

"Mari?" A small yet usually cheerful voice said. Except for this time, it wasn't happy. It was dark and...sad.

"Yeah Tikki?" came a muffled voice from Marinette, her head still in her hand.

"I...uh...need to tell you something...and it would better if you came and sat here," Tikki said droopily, gesturing to the pastel pink chaise lounge in Marinette's rooftop bedroom. Marinette followed the instructions and sat down, forgetting about the science homework - it would have to wait. Marinette sat and looked at Tikki, her eyes searching the Kwami for answers as to why she sounded so disappointed. There was a pause. A period of time where you could almost hear Tikki thinking.

"It's time for you to move on from Ladybug." Those 9 words made Marinette's heart sink to her stomach. Instead of protesting, the bluenette girl sat in silence, waiting for more words from her Kwami - almost like a small child waiting to know the ending of their favorite book.

"Over the thousands of year I have been guarding Ladybug, there has always been a time frame; three years. You're 18, Marinette. It's time for the Miraculous holder to change." Oddly enough, Marinette accepted it. She had a saddened look on her face.

"What about Chat?" she asked curiously.

"It's time for him to move on, too. His Kwami is telling him this as well." The room went ghostly quiet for a few seconds.

"There is a way it must be done. The passing of the Miraculous. So that no one will remember." Tikki continued.

"Remember what?" the girl questioned.

"Ladybug. Chat Noir. Your identities. You're going to reveal yourselves to each other - and probably the world. However, no one will remember who you are, even you. You'll forget all about Chat Noir and me." Tikki explained. Tears welled in Marinette's eyes. She knew it would have to happen someday. But now it was all so...real.

"You'll have to do it tomorrow. It's tradition to do it on the 1st of September."

Marinette went to sleep that night with a hole in her heart, as did Adrien. Their worlds were about to be shattered.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

The two superheroes stood opposite each other on a ledge on the Eiffel Tower. Thousands of phones were held up recording the spectacle from the streets below. One of which was Alya's - Marinette's best friend ever.

"Well," Ladybug started. "This is it?" her voice wobbling.

"I guess so, my lady." The boy in the leather suit replied. Even though he knew he wouldn't remember who the love of his life was underneath the mask, he was planning to savor the few moments before their minds were erased. They both smiled sadly at each other and for the last time, they said their simple phrase.

"Pound it." they both whispered while pressing their fists together before their transformations were removed. Bubbles of crimson and ebony swirled together until Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste were revealed. Adrien gasped before his head was 'wiped clean' as Plagg would say. Marinette simply giggled at Adrien's reaction before her memories of the crime-fighting duo were also erased. The two teenagers looked at each other, puzzled.

 _Where am I? And who is that?_ They both thought simultaneously. After a simple friendly smile, they both climbed down in opposite directions onto the now empty streets of Paris.

 _ **Au revoir, Ladybug et Chat Noir. Des voyages heureux partout où la vie peut vous prendre.**_

 **T H E  
E N D**


End file.
